


Your City Gave me Asthma

by GalaxyFalcon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Gore, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFalcon/pseuds/GalaxyFalcon
Summary: I strum a few experimental chords before settling on a tune and starting the melody on my guitar. The sound was crisp, and you could hear the wind whistling in your ear as it rattled the windows.“First and foremost, Oh let it be said, my dear,”my voice fills the room, merging with the strumming of the guitar.“I was gonna wait for you.”
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Your City Gave me Asthma

**Author's Note:**

> So, this Is my first fic, I would love it if you would comment and give me remarks or tips for my writing and character.

I strum a few experimental chords before settling on a tune and starting the melody on my guitar. The sound was crisp and you could hear the wind rattling the window, a slight whistle accompanying the soothing sound.

“First and foremost, Oh let it be said, my dear,” 

my voice fills the room, merging with the strumming of the guitar.

“I was gonna wait for you.”

The wind was dying down, the trees slowed their swaying, the breeze ruffling my curly brown hair.

“So this is not an act of spite, It’s a visceral coming too.”

There was a different sound, just barely concealed behind the wind and creak of my chair.

“She wrote an album, and that’s something that I can't do,”

One especially large gust pushes my chair back a few inches. My hands don't still upon the strings, my voice remains clear.

“And it all leads back to you.”

The other sound is getting just slightly louder. It sounds like a car engine, perhaps.

“Secondly, I know I haven’t written much,” 

Yes, it indeed was a car, coming down a nearby road.

“You know the way I can be, But tonight, I’m fucking drunk,”

My voice is rough, emotion thick on the words. Now there is a crunch of gravel upon my ears, the car engine having stopped.

“So it’s all gonna be about me.”

There were footsteps. Lifting my eyes, I can make out the shapes of people walking through the trail up to my cabin.

“Take a seat, pull up a chair, Give me one beat to fill my glass,”

They are getting closer, holding onto their hats and attempting to shield their eyes from the sun.

“I’ve lost a piece of me in you, But you’ve lost all your past.”

I settle back, deeper into my chair, as I lift the guitar and lean it against the table next to me. The cup of tea is warm in my hand as I pick it up and take a sip, the people almost reaching me, only 6 ft away from the porch.

“That’s enough.” My voice is calm as I raise my unoccupied hand, palm out, in a gesture to stop. It gives me time to examine them. The one in front of the trio is someone I recognized, we had worked together 20 something years ago, however, the eyepatch was something new. The other man had shortly cut dirty blonde hair while the woman had brilliant red hair and a face that I knew from somewhere.

“Will.” His voice was tense, strict, it had a new layer of pain upon it since the last time I had seen the man.

“Nick. Who’re these?” I gesture with my hand at the two behind him, who tensed at the motion. Hmm, curious. I'd guess a background of an assassin for those two, I could see it in the way they moved. 

“Clint and Natasha.” He didn't need to specify which one, although there was a certain amount of surprise in their gazes that Nick’s use of their first names. They don't trust me. Smart.

“Always a pleasure to meet friends of Nick’s, however, you aren't here for a housecall.” I stepped back and slightly gestured towards the door of the cabin, inviting them in. However Nick refused, he looked anxious. 

“No, we aren't. We…. need your help.” I paused and stepped back to look at them, my eyes getting serious. Nick has never asked for my help, not since we last worked together, it must be serious. He gave a sigh and took out a file, stepping up and handing it to me. I took it and skimmed through the numerous papers.

The Tesseract. I'd heard that name somewhere, I just couldn't place it. There were readings about how Shield; must be the company that Nick runs; was experimenting with clean energy and, oh, weaponry. Unsurprising. I flipped the page and almost froze, years of training kicking in to keep me from reacting. Loki. Loki had come from a portal with the intent to rule the Earth. The trees around me shifted, and the wind picked up and wooshed around me for a moment. I smiled for a moment, surprised and happy that She had reacted in such a way. 

My joy dropped as I continued reading. This was not Loki. Not the Loki I knew and even if it was, I would have felt if he had returned. Something was clearly wrong with him. Looking back up, I handed the file back to Nick and raised an eyebrow.

“We need you on our team. He’s trying to open a portal so his army can come, we need you.” Nick didn't sound desperate, but I could hear the underlying tone and knew that I couldn't sit this one by.

“Alright, give me a moment, you can come in if you wish.” Running my hand through my hair, I spun around and walked quickly into the cabin leaving the door open so the others could come in. 

I need to prepare. This was going to be a fight and I was going to be ready for anything. Heading to my room, I quickly changed into an outfit that would work. Maneuverable dark grey pants paired with a black, long-sleeved shirt with a deep blue vest over it. Before I put the shirt on, I slipped my mask down my neck and settled it right below the chin. Quickly grabbing my weapons, I slipped on my belt and filled the pouch on my thigh. 

Heading back out into the main room I paused to look at the others. 

“Let’s go.” I didn't give them pause, striding out the door and holding it open for them as they stepped out. We quickly walked over through the woods and back to their car, which turned out to be a rather advanced jet, not a car. 

The hatch opened and we all stepped into the jet, Clint taking the pilot's seat while I settled myself onto a chair to check over my weapons. The others did not attempt conversation and I pulled out a few of my guns to check them over and make sure I had enough ammunition. 

“The flight will take roughly an hour, I would settle in.” I glanced at Nick and nodded, pulling the mask up over my nose feeling comfort in the familiar fabric. It had been so long since I had gotten myself involved like this. Yet, there was no way I could ignore Loki. Something was wrong and It did not settle right with me. I was going to figure out what was wrong with my blood-sworn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed, the title is the name of an Album by Wilbur Soot. I have also slightly based my character, In appearance, name, voice, and hobbies, off of Wilbur Soot, although the personality will be drastically different for reasons that will be revealed. If you don't know who that is, Go check him out on youtube and twitch, all credit to the music goes to him. The Song I used is called Losing Face. If you want to listen, this is the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VO08bMh7Od8
> 
> Also, the Chapters are going to be longer, I only made the intro chapter short.


End file.
